


Hiatus II

by olgushka



Series: Jenna/Josh/Tyler [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: The hiatus is over. Tyler is anxious.





	Hiatus II

Josh parks his car in front of Tyler's house and takes two boxes out of the trunk of his car. He carries them stacked one on top of another and pushes the front door open with his elbow. He tries to close it with his foot and almost drops one of the boxes on the floor. 

„Crap.” He hisses but finds his balance again. He exhales in relief. „A little bit of help would be appreciated, thanks!” He yells at no one in particular and turns left.

Jenna greets him in the middle of the kitchen.

„Hi.” Josh grins at her and puts a quick kiss on her lips when she takes one of the boxes from him and puts it on the table. „Missed you.”

„Missed you too.” She smiles and starts unpacking the boxes. There's everything they need for their little celebratory picnic in the garden they've planned. „I'm glad you're back. Thanks for bringing everything.”

„No problem. My mom made cookies.”

„I baked some too. But you can never have too many cookies, right?” Jenna laughs. 

„Exactly. Where's Tyler? I brought his favorite gummy bears.”

Jenna's smile disappears. 

„Upstairs. In the bedroom. Probably still doing his Tyler-things.”

Josh frowns.

„Which means?”

„Oh, you know.” She rolls her eyes. „Sulking. Overthinking. Having another existential crisis. Not talking to me.”

„Because?”

„Your new songs came out yesterday.”

„I was on the phone with him the day before yesterday and he was excited.”

„He's not anymore.”

„Of course he's not.” Josh sighs and rests his hands on his hips. He watches Jenna and follows her with his gaze when she finishes putting the snacks away. „Have you prepared anything?”

„I don't see any point in celebrating when he's obviously not up for any celebrations.” The girl crosses her arms over her chest. 

Josh steps closer to her and gathers her in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

„Take the blankets to the garden, prepare the basket. I'll lure the grumpy lion out of his cave.” He says.

„Good luck with that. Because I am done.”

„I know you are. But Josh Dun is here to save the day.”

They kiss again and finally part they ways. Jenna stays in the kitchen to prepare everything they need for their picnic and Josh marches upstairs with a pack of gummy bears in his hand. 

He opens the door - slowly and carefully - and peeks inside. Heavy, burgundy curtains are closed and the bedroom is dark but Tyler is not sleeping. He's lying on his side with his back facing the door and holding his phone in his hand. He has his earphones in and Josh smirks when he sees the yellowish color of the screen. Tyler is listening to their new songs. 

The drummer sneaks inside the bedroom and closes the door. He crosses the room and opens the curtains in one sudden move.

„Good afternoon!” He yells and Tyler actually jumps on the bed. The earphones fall out of his ears and he blinks a few times when the daylight blinds his eyes. 

When he realizes who's in the room, he takes a deep breath and falls back on the pillows.

„Are you crazy?” He gasps, rubbing his hands over his face. „S'not funny.” He says angrily and covers his head with a blanket. 

Josh throws himself on the bed and the mattress bounces underneath him when he rolls onto his stomach and props himself up on his elbows. He takes one of the earbuds and puts it in his ear.

„Oh, _Jumpsuit_. Sounds good, doesn't it? Love the drums.” He says and nods his head to the beat. Tyler snatches the wires and turns off the music. He puts everything away on the nightstand and sighs heavily. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. „What's wrong?”

„Nothing.” Tyler mumbles and nibbles on his bottom lip. Josh doesn't say anything. He waits because he knows that the lip biting is the sign of Tyler preparing himself to say something more. „What if they don't like it?” He asks in a small voice after it feels like ages. 

„Have you even checked Twitter? Or YouTube comments?” Josh asks and Tyler shakes his head. „They love the songs. They're going freaking mental out there. My mentions are blowing up.”

Tyler shakes his head again.

„What if they don't like _the album_?” He clarifies and Josh notices how his Adam's apple moves when he swallows in a nervous manner.

„They will.”

„How can you be so sure?” Tyler asks. „They may like _Jumpsuit_ , they may like _Nico_ but what if they don't like the rest of the album? There are literally nine more songs, Josh. Maybe we should have done it differently, maybe we're not ready, maybe-”

„They will love it.” Josh repeats, cutting him off mid-sentence. „I know it. Because I love it.”

„It's different.”

„Different how?”

„You... are you. And they are... _them_.”

Josh raises his eyebrows. 

„I think you're forgetting one important thing.” He says and Tyler turns his head to look at him. 

„What thing?”

„That there's the biggest Twenty One Pilots' fan right next to you and he would never ever lie about something like this.”

Tyler actually laughs. 

„You're calling yourself the biggest fan because you wear your own merch all the time?”

„I've been to every concert.”

„Yeah.”

„And I've been the biggest fanboy since I first heard the vocalist.” Josh says and Tyler's face soften. „I've also had the biggest crush on him since I've first laid my eyes on him.”

„Really?” Tyler smiles and licks his lips. He rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. Josh shifts and they end up lying face to face.

„Aha. The truth is, I'm helplessly in love with him.”

„Oh? Tell me more about him?”

„You have no idea how freaking talented he is. I think sometimes he doesn't even believe it himself. He's an amazing husband and boyfriend.” Josh's hand travels across the bed and finds Tyler's. Their pinkies lock. „He's smart and ambitious. Hard-working. Kind and loving. Sometimes he can get a little bit moody and quiet but that's fine. Just a part of his charm, you know? And his looks! He's so beautiful, sometimes I wonder if he's even real.”

The air in his lungs gets cut off when a pair of lips meets his own. They kiss for a while and Tyler pushes Josh so he lands on his back. Tyler climbs on top of him, never stopping the kisses although they slow down with their affections and shower each other with gentle touches. 

„Love you.” Tyler whispers against his lips and caresses Josh's cheeks with his thumbs.

„Love you.” Josh echoes and wraps his arms around the singer's neck, bringing him down, so they end up lying chest to chest, Tyler on top of Josh. „Baby, the songs are fantastic. The album is fantastic. We worked super-hard on everything and you have absolutely nothing to worry about, okay?”

Tyler nods against his chest. Josh runs his fingers through his hair and massages his scalp.

„Missed you.” Tyler says quietly.

„I've been away for a week.”

„Too long. Missed you.”

„I missed you too.” Josh smiles, placing a kiss on top of Tyler's head.

„I don't know what I would do without you.”

„I don't know what would you do without me either.” The drummer chuckles and hugs Tyler one last time before pushing him off himself. Tyler lands next to him with a groan. „Come on. I'm here because we're supposed to celebrate. And if you spend ten more minutes in this room, Jenna will probably start a riot.” He says and sits up, swinging his legs off the bed. „I also have this.” He fishes the pack of gummy bears out of his pocket and waves it right in front of Tyler's face. The singer's eyes widen and his lips part. „But you can have them only if you go outside with us. Come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants. The hiatus is over! Time to celebrate!”

„Ugh.” Tyler moans in frustration but starts to get up. Before Josh can understand what's happening, Tyler throws himself at his back and embraces him tightly. „Piggyback ride!” He shouts straight into Josh's ear and the drummer rolls his eyes. 

„You're such a child.” He says but he stands up and Tyler jumps on his back properly. „And if we fall down the stairs and die, I'm gonna kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and quick because the boys are back and I couldn't be happier.  
> Happy Friday the 13th!


End file.
